Paper Fan Part 2
by Eiri-san1
Summary: Sequel to Paper Fan. Follow Iinchou (Minazuki Yamato) through the back alleys of the series. Can Yamato keep his promise to love Chiaki no matter what? Will Chiaki fulfill his promise and keep his hands off iinchou? And who else is after Yamato?


Paper Fan Part 2

Chapter 1

Today at school, Miyako brought in the set props and dolls for the traffic safety play she asked me to participate in. I'm the wolf. I guess I got possessed one to many times and now I'm branded, man. Miyako asked Maron to be the grandmother who was eaten by the wolf. Will my reputation never be salvaged? I sighed inwardly. Anyway, Miyako made herself red-ridinghood and we're meeting Chiaki after school to see if he will take the part of the handsome prince. Yeah I know, what prince right?

"Tadaa!" The plum haired would be police girl presented a blond prince doll with a tiny crown, plastic sword and blue cape. "The only part that's left is the prince. He would make a handsome prince." That girl, every chance she gets she's flirting. Then again, if I was a girl...

"Wait a minute." Maron interrupted. "He can't be the prince if there's no prince in Little Red Riding Hood."

"There is now." the young lady proceeded to tell the story about how the defenseless little red riding hood gets attached by the malevolent wolf. Her injuries cast a spell of eternal sleep on the innocent lamb. The prince comes and slays the wolf then awakens little red riding hood with the kiss of true love. Then they live happily ever after.

"That's more like sleeping beauty." Maron argued.

"That's a weird story." I agreed.

"Well?" Miyako asked He again. The poor blue haired teen didn't seem very interested but I knew he'd say yes. He'd take any opportunity to be with Maron.

"Well, I guess I don't mind." He said reluctantly. The would be police woman mentioned we'd have to meet later at her house to work over the kissing scene.

"Kissing, huh?" This was him not wanting to get caught in a trap.

"It's nice if love blooms with a kiss." I looked up a the ceiling to avoid looking into the burnt gold eyes of my beloved. I was still new at this whole 'hiding your feelings' thing so I held onto the rose wreath Miyako had used to explain the story and prayed that I wasn't to obvious.

"It's every woman's dream." Miyako said with a sigh filled with longing.

"It can be a guy's dream, too." I looked at Maron this time. She didn't seem to happy about the conversation. Oh well.

After piano practice, I hurried to Maron's apartment building. This was Chiaki's apartment building too. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could use this as an excuse to be closer to the chestnut haired mysterious thief, but I would use it as my chance to just spend time with the man I loved. I considered every moment with him precious. I knew my blue haired beloved couldn't display affection to me in public for...many reasons, but I couldn't help wondering...what did he feel when we're together like that. Both of us playing our roles of normal high school students with underlying motives driving our standard performances.

The glass doors were in sight so I ran the last couple of steps. I couldn't help it, I wanted to see him again. My heart was beating faster than the running could explain. Then stop... ... my feet, my heart, my breath and maybe the whole world too. If the glass had been a wall then I wouldn't have seen. If I hadn't run here, I wouldn't have known. Maron had been reading a letter when suddenly Chiaki grabbed her from behind. I suppose I could ask the question but, I knew why. That's the hard part about pretend you have to fool everyone to make the illusion real. Now I had to walk into that building and I couldn't be jealous because it wasn't any of my...

"Iinchou." Miyako tapped my shoulder to get my attention. She looked over and noticed the two. They were thankfully apart now, but still looking like they were playfully flirting. "That Chaiki should stop picking on Maron!"

"Huh?" my hazel eyes blinked. Hey that's it! Maybe I was on to something here. What if instead of hiding my feelings, I pretend that they're for Maron. Everybody knows I had a crush on her. Not to mention she is pretty. I've always thought so. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Not that I was worried about actually stealing her from Chiaki. I could barely get her to acknowledge me as more than just class president. As her friend, we hang out a little more, but never together, alone. That would never happen. This would work. So, before I knew it, I had made up my mind.

Thank you, Miyako. The plum haired girl marched up to the glass doors and let them open before we both confronted him. We told him that we'd stop him. This would work. I felt more at ease when we went to preform the play, knowing that I could still be jealous without being scared of betraying Chiaki.

Maron, er, she was Kaitou Jeane at the time. She said that strength was about never running away from your problems. I soon realized, with Kaitou Sinbad's help, that hiding your feelings was the same as running away from your problems. I never want to be suffocated like that again. I don't want to be possessed again. I won't! I'm...I'm not weak. Chiaki held me in his arms and told me that. He said, 'Anyone can be strong. You don't have to live your life believing that you're weak and that there's nothing you can do about it. Start by realizing that you're already a whole person. Then discover for yourself what makes you who you are and you'll be strong in the most important way.' I believe in those words. I'm still weak, I think but I'll figure out what makes me who I am and then I'll show Chiaki my true strength.

Huh? The play? Oh yeah! I guess it's more like a puppet show. Anyway, it would have been a huge success I think, if it hadn't been for a particular trouble maker named Keiichi-kun. He grabbed the wolf and little red riding hood during the attack scene and ripped them up saying that he wasn't afraid of the wolf. I wonder what he meant by that? The principle of the kindergarten spoke with us after to explain that his bad behavior started last week when his parents were having troubles.

The four of us went to the steps of the plaza after that and talked while we stared at the setting sun. It was like a ball of fire settling into a sea of shimmering lava. Everything was so beautiful and it might have been a romantic moment if the girls weren't there... I was already exhausted and I had other things to do anyway so...

"Um, my tutor's coming soon." I spook up.

"Huh?" they all looked at me over their shoulders. From their expressions it was like I was wrecking the party.

"Gomenasai (so sorry)." I kept my hands in front of me. I don't mean to act so timid, it's just natural for me. Grandpa says I act just like my mother. "I have to go home now. See you tomorrow." I ran away. Man, why do I have to feel guilty over things like that. It's not like I did anything wrong.

"Minazuki-kun?"

"Huh?" My tutor's voice brought me from my thoughts. I immediately blushed when I realized how far the pen had drifted on the paper. There was no way to cover up my absentmindedness. "Ah," I stood from my desk as if I'd just been bitten by a snake, "Go-gomen! It's my fault because I'm preoccupied. But I'm serious about studying! Honki desu (honestly)!" I bowed low in apology and waited for forgiveness. I heard a book close and cringed out of habit.

"Minazuki-kun," here it comes, "perhaps we should take a break." Huh? Oh yeah, a harsh punishment was my last tutor's routine. I looked up at his pleasant face, not sure what to expect. He didn't look cross or strict at all.

I guess I'm not familiar with this person's methods yet. My grandpa hired him because my previous tutor went into retirement last week. This new one is a bit unconventional in many ways, but grandpa says he's very learned and has excellent references.

Oh, how is he unconventional? Well, for starters, his jet black hair is really long. I'm serious, it's almost to his hips! It's usually kept back in a white ribbon with a plain knot. His eyes are black, but they seem to betray a hint of color every now and again. Wait, that's not why he's unconventional, sorry. He's really young for all the knowledge he possess. I was impressed the first time we met. Twenty-five years old with a degree in teaching and he'd even been on a school board of directors for a few years. I can't remember which university, but I think it's pretty far away. On top of all that, he's teaching methods are...

"How long have you been living by yourself?" Mr. Takamine asked me as we walked out of the office and into the hall.

"Uh," Oh yeah. I had asked to live alone after that night Chiaki and I exchanged promises. I hoped it would give him more motivation to see me but... "I guess for two weeks now." ...He hasn't come since.

"Well, as we are both bachelors with little knowledge of cooking or caring for ourselves. I propose we go to the coffee shop for our break."

"What, but, well... I've been trying to learn more about those kinds of things." I mumbled to myself as we made our way to the door.

"Really? Hmm. Maybe we can do some home economics too." he smiled walking to the door. See?! He changes the curriculum every time he learns I lack something. Not that I'm against learning more. I'm just not used to it. I didn't mean too, but I found myself standing there for a moment trying to figure this guy out while he was putting on his shoes. He looked back at me with a shadow of purple in those dark pools. "Well come on. You don't expect me to go out alone in this town do you? I'd be a social outcast."

"Uh, but..." I thought about all the times I had done that. It wasn't very often, but I wasn't an outcast was I?

"Don't worry." he reassured me, "I'll pay."

"That's not..." I was more wanting to get on with studying. If I could push through the subject today, maybe I'd still have time to catch up with my friends.

"Come on." he prompted me. At this rate my plans... Geez, who am I kidding. I did this to myself by getting distracted in the first place. Outside, I noticed the only car by the side walk.

"Takamine-san, is this yours?" I wanted to compliment him on his beautiful car. It was so expensive looking and well maintained, er, at least the upholstery and the paint job was, heh, heh. I don't know much about cars.

"Why don't we walk? The fresh air will do me some good." The brunet put a hand in his pocket and looked at me over his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. It just seems like a long walk for coffee."

"Is it that far?" my tutor pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. They were small with thin silver frames. You'd hardly notice he was wearing them if they weren't right in the middle of his face. "I don't know, because I drive a lot." he admitted. "I'm used to bigger cities, I'm afraid. I do know a lot about the history of this town though. Geographically speaking some things have changed but..." he paused then "Hey there's an idea." the brunet said in his moment of, apparently, brilliance. "Let's change up the lessons a little bit. Instead of national history we can start with this town. A lot of amazing things happened here. While I teach you the old you can teach me the new."

"The new?" We talked as we walked.

"Well I only moved into this town a short while ago. I don't know many people or where they gather. You can show me around."

"But..."

"Please?"

"What can I say? You're the tutor."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly in appreciation. "Now let's find that coffee shop. This way?" The raven haired man pointed and started walking in the opposite direction.

"This way, actually." I felt a sweatdrop on my temple. He really does need help. I thought that and that we'd probably have a lot of fun. Tashikani (Surely). Deep down, I hoped this might distract me. Take my mind off Chiaki, at least for a little while. 


End file.
